


Trust, for the Moment

by chibinocho



Series: The Moments [3]
Category: Lost Future of Pepperharrow, The Watchmaker of Filigree Street - Natasha Pulley
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, Denial, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinocho/pseuds/chibinocho
Summary: Mori needs to leave for Paris and Russia to put his futures into place, but first he needs Thaniel to trust him. Luckily he keeps clock rope in his bedside drawer.
Relationships: Keita Mori/Thaniel Steepleton
Series: The Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745614
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Trust, for the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, cant' help it. I blame the discord or else I dedicate it to that lovely bunch of people ... This is set just before Pepperharrow where Mori heads off to Paris and Russia and leaves Thaniel to pine. 
> 
> It what was supposed to be a short smutty fic turned into a bit of a monster

It had all started over the dinner table. Six had just shared her experiences at school - she was not impressed with being told by her teacher that practising hiragana during a latin grammar lesson was not appropriate - and Thaniel had shared his own frustrations at Fanshaw increasing his translation work, when Mori had suddenly mentioned over their plates of chicken and rice that he needed to go to Paris and Russia. In two days time. For about six months. There had been no preamble to this or warning, just the leaden drop of Mori's announcement falling between them like a knife.

Thaniel’s fork froze in mid-air as did Six’s, although she seemed to realise that Thaniel’s shock outweighed her own and it was hardly worth leaving a decent plate of Mori-cooked food untouched in order to have a go at Mori first. Mori continued eating but with a deliberate slowness that implied he was trying to avoid their gazes. Thaniel suddenly felt like a rug had been pulled from underneath his feet and he hated himself for it. Mori’s face was a still mask of quiet contemplation, almost indifference.

"What about your shop?" Thaniel asked, suddenly determined to grasp for reasons. _What about me? What about us?_

Mori laid down his chopsticks across his plate and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"All my current commissions are complete and I have taken on no new work.” His voice was mild, almost coolly so and it reflected in the pale gold tones. “I can afford to leave the shop for a few months. Also, I really have no need for the income so six months away from the shop won't be a problem."

Thaniel could have kicked himself, of course he knew that. Mori was a Japanese Baron, a man of wealth, property and investments and Christ knows what else. He thought nothing of buying industrial diamonds, fancy French patisserie and was greeted at the door in Harrods. He was no sprendthrift or one of those foreign upper-class types who insisted on splashing their wealth around with coloured silk suits and jewels but he was clearly wealthy enough to exude that quiet confidence of the upper-class that Thaniel would never be able to hold a candle to. Six months of not keeping a watchmaking shop would be nothing to Mori. Thaniel also knew that Mori had also been in diplomatic service years before he came to Filigree Street so of course simply taking off to Paris and Russia was a perfectly normal occurrence. Not like Thaniel who considered going south of the river to be an exotic adventure. Thaniel often wondered if he would ever have anything in common with Mori sometimes.

"Do I go back to the workhouse then?" Asked Six suddenly, cutting across his thoughts. Her voice was bitter as she lay down her chopsticks with a sharp burst of green. Thaniel had felt the nausea rise in his throat at the thought and it cut off his stout denial.

Mori shook his head before Thaniel could respond.

"Absolutely not. This is not a permanent journey, I will be returning. The workhouse would not take you back temporarily. You will remain here with Thaniel and Osei-san ... and as I will not be needing them, you may use the shop tools to work on your chronometer."

Six narrowed her eyes and very slowly reached for her chopsticks again. She reminded Thaniel of the Haverly's cat around Katsu. She looked like she wanted to say more but wisely chose not to.

And so the meal continued. Mori seemed blissfully unaware of how much he had shaken Thaniel was his announcement and carried on as normal. He had tidied away the kitchen things whilst Thaniel had tried to practice his newest pieces from Arthur Sullivan at the piano. They had talked about their days and discussed the new Japanese novel Thaniel had been reading to improve his fluency. All the while Mori had seemed his customary calm self whilst Thaniel felt like he was breaking apart inside.

It was only six months. He told himself as he read aloud Benjamin Franklin's Experiments and Observations on Electricity to Six that evening. Six months was no time at all. So why did he feel so wretched? Was he somehow convinced that Mori would never return? Or was he just being a petty little prick that Mori had told him nothing about why he was going. Or was it that quite simply that Thaniel Steepleton felt far more for Keita Mori than he was ever willing to admit out loud and the thought of being without him for any length of time was a time too long? _For goodness sake Steepleton, knock off the snivelling prick act and pull yourself together._

Thaniel managed to make himself wait until he was absolutely sure Six was asleep - curled around Katsu whom she had snatched off the table as soon as dinner was over as if holding Katsu hostage would somehow make Mori stay - before he crept down the ladder from her attic room and knocked on Mori's door. The door opened before Thaniel finished his first soft rap and Mori was in the doorway wearing only his trousers and shirt with collar and cuffs removed exposing the pale gold skin of his wrists and neck. Thaniel couldn't work out if Mori had been waiting behind the door or had simply known the time he would come. Thaniel found he didn't care.

"Kei … I…" he didn't have the words to explain clearly. What he really wanted to do was grab Mori, pull him in close and beg him to stay. But acting shrill and needy had never been his way. Instead he did the only thing he could. He leaned down and kissed Mori softly on the lips. Mori yielded to him beautifully, letting Thaniel walk him backwards and push the door shut behind him with a flailing hand. Mori's hand came up to Thaniel's waist and his other hand rested against his cheek as the kiss deepened. 

They broke apart and Thaniel stared into Mori's expression, the electric filaments in the bulb above them shining in his eyes.

"Do you have to go?" Thaniel said finally. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Mori's face was unreadable but his eyes were softer.

"I do. If there was any way I could stay I would."

"What do you need to go for?" Asked Thaniel. Mori's expression grew still again and Thaniel felt the urge to apologise.

"I need to meet with some acquaintances. It's important." His voice sounded higher, with a ripple of yellow going through the customary gold of his voice. "Thaniel..."

Thaniel didn't want to hear more, he bent down and kissed him again. He pressed harder this time with his body tight against Mori's and pulled in as close as their bodies allowed. He didn't want to hear anything else Mori had to say, he needed to have Mori imprinted on his body and soul before Mori went.

“Kei.” he murmured to the crown of Mori’s head.

His hands moved down Mori's body then, exploring him more, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin cotton shirt. He couldn't resist and kissed Mori's collarbone then, feeling a pang of rejection as Mori suddenly pulled away from the caress. Confused Thaniel dropped his arms but Mori stepped forward to lean his forehead against Thaniel's chest

“Do you trust me?” Mori's voice said, his breath brushing against the fabric of Thaniel's waistcoat, his voice was low and rumbling. "I'd like to show you something tonight if I may?"

Thaniel shivered. That voice sounded so full of promise. With an excited jolt he realised Mori wasn't being his usual passive self and seemed to want to take control. The thought was intoxicating and Thaniel nodded, dry-mouthed. 

"Yes." He managed in a hoarse whisper.

"Good. Remove your clothes." Mori gestured to his waistcoat and Thaniel began to remove his clothes. Each slide of fabric over skin made his heart beat faster as Thaniel realised Mori was watching him. He suddenly wished he could remove his clothes seductively, move with the same sinuous grace Mori did but no, he had all the grace and elegance of a Hansom cab. The best he could do would be not to fall over.

Mori continued to watch him as he reached into the drawer by his bed. Then, as Thaniel stood before him in only his open shirt with his arousal standing before him, Mori produced a coil of rope.

"Clock rope. For grandfather clocks mostly. Holds the weights." He said by way of explanation. "This one is woven cotton, softer than linen so it should not chafe you. Thaniel, do you trust me?"

 _Without question._ Thaniel wanted to say. Instead he looked down at the rope with sudden nervousness.

"Why do you have clock rope in your bedside drawer?" He asked. Mori ignored the question.

"Do you trust me?" His voice was serious, a low dark gold which sent a thrum of nervousness down Thaniel's spine.

"Yes. Always." Thaniel replied, swallowing. Of course he did. Since the day he had arrived at Filigree Street he had trusted Mori implicitly. There was just something he couldn't help but trust in the man. It's what had made him defend Mori to Dolly Williamson those few years ago. He trusted Mori completely.

Mori touched his hand.

"Then trust me and put your wrists together." He murmured gently. "I won't hurt you." Thaniel was confused but did as Mori asked blindly, placing his hands together offering his wrists to Mori like a gift. 

Mori dropped a kiss onto his clasped hands and started to wrap the rope around his wrists slowly. Thaniel wanted to ask questions, so many questions but his tongue was lead in his mouth, all he could do was watch and feel that rope finish snaking around his wrists, pass between his palm in a series of loops and coming together in an elegant knot at the base of his thumbs. Thaniel shivered and Mori slid behind him, his body pressed against Thaniel's back. There were two pieces of flimy cotton between them and Thaniel felt Mori's warmth bleed into him.

"Keita?" Thaniel's voice was a strained moan.

"Trust me." Mori's low rumbling voice was at his back, his accent was slipping too as if speaking English was becoming too difficult and Thaniel's prick throbbed at the sound. "Do you trust me? If you want me to stop at any point, just say … _tokei_."

Thaniel fought to translate, grasping at the Japanese word for 'clock' but even as he tried to say it aloud, his own dark blue necktie was slipped over his eyes. He took a sharp intake of breath and began to try and turn around, pulling at his bound wrists.

"Keita?" His voice was strangled by confusion, desire and a thread of fear.

The necktie was knotted at the back of his head and Mori's voice was still at his back and his hands were resting on Thaniel's hips, fingers curling into the hollows.

"I won't hurt you, Thaniel. Trust me. I want to show you tonight that - no matter what - you can trust me."

Thaniel allowed himself to be guided by Mori towards the bed. He could feel his pulse thundering in his ears as he went through all the possible things Mori could do to him like this. He wanted to be afraid but he was more than just a little excited by the thought of this new experience.

Mori encouraged him to lie back on the bed and raised his arms back to the headboard. Thaniel felt tugging on his wrists and a tickling sensation of the ends of the rope. He guessed Mori had tied his bound wrists to the slats of the headboard. He thought with a blush about the postcards and photographs he had seen passed around the pubs when he had been out with the other telegraphists and his boxing club acquaintances: men and women in lewd poses, faces contorted in smiles of pleasure, positions which seemed physically impossible. He now remembered one photograph in particular of a woman tied up and blindfolded, with her arms above her head, ample bosom proudly thrust out and her arse presented to the man about to mount her. Her face - even with the eyes concealed - was one of sheer dazed pleasure.

And, now as Mori’s fine hands suddenly spread Thaniel’s legs apart, he was sure he felt some of that same hazy-headed pleasure. He arched his back into the touch and the ropes on his wrists bit into his skin.

“Kei…” he murmured, twisting a little in surprise as Mori’s lips rested on his inner thigh. He whimpered.

“Everything is fine. Tonight you don't need to have any intentions.” said Mori softly into his skin and bit down gently. Thaniel moaned at the slight lance of pain. Mori had marked him; he could feel his skin throbbing. For some reason that made him feel warm inside and harder than ever to know that he now wore a brand of sorts, a mark of Mori's ownership over him. He bucked his hips in a silent plea.

Mori pulled away then and Thaniel groaned in frustration that turned into a yelp as fingers traced up his chest and teased at his nipples before moving up to trace his lips. Thaniel lifted his head, trying to chase those fingers with his mouth, with his tongue but they always slipped out of reach.

“Please.” he whimpered, hardly believing it was his own voice making these needy noises. 

He heard Mori’s hum as if he was deciding something and then those fingers were back at his mouth.

“Lick them.” came the quiet order. 

Thaniel did. He licked and sucked on those presented fingers and tasted the faint saltiness of Mori’s skin, cut through with the familiar lemon soap scent. The act of sucking on Mori’s fingers was making his prick throb uncomfortably and he would have given anything to have his hands free.

“You are stunning.” came Mori’s voice and Thaniel gave a whimpering moan. He tried to speak, tried to see but there was nothing, only the sensation of his tongue around Mori’s fingers and his own writhing hips. He could feel Mori's body heat so close to him and it was maddening to be denied touch and release. He pulled again on his wrists but they held firm against the bedframe and he groaned in frustration.

“Would you like me to touch you?” came Mori’s disembodied voice. Thaniel could only nod. “Tell me.”

“Christ, touch me, please.” he begged, hardly believing that the high-pitched plea was his own.

Delicate fingers then withdrew from his mouth and trailed a cool line down his belly before wrapping around his prick. Thaniel panted with the rush of sensation, heels digging into the mattress. Mori was against him now, lean body pressed against Thaniel’s and Thaniel could feel the wet tip of Mori’s own hardness near his hip. He wanted to touch it too and he pulled on his wrists but the clock rope held. He could only buck his hips helplessly as Mori stroked him slowly and rhythmically with his hand. Thaniel felt his release beginning to build despite the slowness of Mori's movements. His fingers grasped at the rope and his head fell back onto the pillows as electric sparks danced white-hot along his nerves and muscles. He was close. Oh so close. 

Then just as abruptly, those fingers stopped, Mori drew his hand away and that warm body left his side. Thaniel gasped and twisted trying to get Mori back.

“Keita!?” he managed to cry out at the sudden loss and tossed his head left and right as if trying to look for Mori but it was fruitless with the blindfold holding firm. He pulled on his wrists harder but once again they held, biting at his flesh. He struggled. “What in hell’s name, Keita?!” he heard the thread of panic in the half-sob of his voice. He wondered about saying the word Mori had told him. _Tokei ..._

Fingers them cupped his cheek and warm lips rested against his own in a tender kiss.

“Shh.” Mori’s voice was a deep dark gold in his ears. “I won’t leave you like this. I promise but - remember - you need to trust me.”

Thaniel calmed at his voice, relaxing back onto the pillow as best he could. Mori then kissed his way down Thaniel’s body making him flinch as he left scattering of kiss-bruises and small bites that should have hurt but only added to Thaniel’s aching arousal. He heard himself panting and it thrummed with his heartbeat in a kaleidoscope of colours that left him dizzy. In his limited sexual experiences he couldn’t recall a single time where he had been so teased and tortured to the point of begging for release.

“I need you to-” he gasped out but his words were cut off by Mori’s mouth descending over the head of his cock, taking him in and Thaniel lost his words completely in a breathless gasp. Mori so rarely did that to him. It was usually Thaniel who was happy to drop to his knees. Mori's mouth and tongue worked over his prick, the warmth and wetness balanced on the knife-point of being unbearable. Thaniel wished he could see the sight. He pictured Mori's face, his mouth stretched tight over him, head bobbing obscenely over his groin and strong hands anchoring him down by the hips. The picture made his thighs clench and he was close again. He spread his thighs wider and arched his back, toes curling into the sheets.

"Kei …"

Then Mori released him again and Thaniel cried out loud enough that he had a fleeting paralysing thought about the Haverlys and Six. Would they hear? How could he explain this? Tied to a bed naked, writhing and sobbing with denied release? He wished he cared more but he couldn't. He wanted to cry in frustration at Mori as he had been once again brought to the very peak but denied at the last second.

“No! Please don’t. Not again.” He finally sobbed.

“No, Thaniel, not again.” Agreed Mori somewhere above him.

Strong hands then lifted his spread legs, exposing him fully to Mori. Thaniel felt his cheeks burn at the lewd pose but any embarrassment was wiped away as an oiled finger slid into him. He writhed at the sensation but barely had time to get used to it before a second was added and swiftly followed by the third, all three moving in and out, spreading and stretching. It should have been too much, too fast but Thaniel was so worked up he didn’t actually care anymore. He needed more. He braced his bound hands against the headboard, bore down and rode Mori's fingers, willing them to go harder to bring him to the peak he wanted - no, needed - so badly.

Then just as abruptly they were gone and before Thaniel could scream vociferous protest, Mori had thrust inside him. All the way in, stretching and filling him, hitting that one place within him hard and Thaniel was coming. He was coming so hard that he could see white starbursts dancing behind the blindfold. He could feel his legs shaking as they clenched tight against Mori’s waist as his orgasm hit him like a hurricane, spattering against his belly and chest. The waves of pleasure seemed to keep coming with every thrust from Mori’s cock and for several seconds Thaniel thought he was dying, drowning in a sea of sensation.

Then Mori’s sudden sharp bright silver-white groan of pleasure near his ear shook him out of his daze. Mori sounded almost animal in his peak, his nails pressing into the flesh of Thaniel's sides and his still blond-tipped hair falling over his face and stroking softly against Thaniel's cheek. He wished he could see him in all his magnificence. Instead Thaniel felt Mori's body shudder against him, a pulse within his limp, sated body and a whispered string of Japanese that Thaniel could barely translate but he could still hear his name in the midst of it. 

His name.

Mori had enough energy to pull him loose from the ropes before gracefully collapsing down onto Thaniel's chest, his heavy breathing falling into step with Thaniel’s own. Thaniel felt boneless and liquid, full of sweet aches and pains even as blood rushed back to his hands and made them tingle. He pushed off the blindfold off his eyes and squinted at the dim electric light hanging above the bed which seemed so overwhelmingly bright now. He thrust an arm over his eyes until his focus cleared. He then saw Mori's depthless - and worried - eyes staring back at him. His lips were darker with kiss-bruises and somewhere along the line, Thaniel's teeth had snagged his lip and there was a small line of red with a tiny bead of dark red glistening there. Thaniel wanted to lick it.

"You aren't hurt?" Mori asked, his voice was less certain now, he seemed to have lost much of his previous dominance and control like a tide going out and leaving the deceptively fragile-looking man Thaniel knew. Mori reached for Thaniel's arms, and rubbed them gently, encircling fingers around the tender abraded skin of his wrist. Thaniel shook his head finally remembering to respond to Mori's question and looked down at his body: his flesh was scattered with kiss-marks and small red blossoms of bruises.

"I feel like I have been hit by an omnibus but, no, not hurt. Not at all." He still felt light-headed from the intensity of it all, in fact his whole body felt fragile and hollow, almost cobweb-like. He had never experienced something so intense before and it had left him somewhat shaken. He felt like he needed a stiff drink and to sleep in Mori's arms for a week. Mori was sat beside him on the bed now, his gentle hands were now sliding through his hair, almost petting him. 

"Not that I am complaining but why? Why this? Why now? Something to remember you by?" He couldn't help the slight hint of bitterness in his voice.

Mori froze in his ministrations and looked stricken.

"No, oh no, Thaniel nothing like that. I - just - I wanted to take away your intentions for one evening.” he said, his voice a crackling coppery-gold. “I needed you to give up control and just to feel. To know that no matter what happens you can - you may need to - trust me.” he rested his finger on Thaniel's lips, silencing the bubbling questions. "Please don't ask."

Thaniel reluctantly fell silent as Mori lay down beside him. Thaniel rolled into his side and shuffled lower down the bed to lie against Mori's shoulder and chest, feeling the pulse of his heart. He was an addict and Mori was his opium, his laudanum, his gin. How would he even survive six months without this? He had a passing thought about following Mori and resolved to locate Mori’s tickets.

"I will return." Said Mori softly against the crown of his head obviously reading that intention. "You have my word."

* * *

“Do you trust me, Thaniel?” Mori asked softly on the platform of Kings Cross station. He could already see Thaniel's building intention to ask him to stay but it fell away in defeat.

"You know I do." Thaniel finally said.

Thaniel looked still unhappy but his face was mostly calm, if a little tired from sleepless nights. His handsome face was now flushing pink from the reminder of his experiences over the last few days. Not content with being driven to sobbing and begging for release the night before, Thaniel had insinuated he wanted more from Mori last night. And - like the addict he was - Mori had been only too happy to, only this time making love to him on the kitchen table with only the glow of a candle to light the scene. Thaniel had obliged his whim, pulling Mori close and they had thrust against each other, Thaniel once again with his legs tight around Mori's waist but his arms were around Mori's neck, holding him like a drowning man. Mori had gasped into Thaniel's shoulder and hoped his glazed and stinging eyes hadn't shown in the dim light.

Thaniel's eyes blazed into his and Mori knew he was remembering the same.

Six stood beside Thaniel, far closer to him than usual and was scowling up at Mori. She was also not happy he was leaving and had made her feelings very clear about the subject from attempting to take his suitcase away to sending Katsu in to steal his clothing and demanding to see his tickets as evidence. Mori suspected she was holding back her temper thanks to the half finished pocket watch, the pouch of industrial diamonds and selection of unfiled cogs he had left on the counter of the workshop he had left as an apology.

Mori wished he could change things so he didn't have to go; he wanted nothing more than to stay in Filigree Street with them. To stay for the nights where he lay against Thaniel’s chest and the days where they talked and laughed. He wanted to stay raising his perfect goddaughter, teaching her to read clockwork like a book. But in order for this perfect future to continue, he had to leave to put things in place. More to the point he had to leave now and not let Thaniel stop him, which meant telling Thaniel nothing about his plans and trusting that Thaniel would trust him. 

Even if his heart ached at the confused and hurt look on Thaniel's face. Mori reached across as if to shake his hand but reached further and clasped his wrist tightly instead. His fingers pressed down, knowing that his fingers rested on the rope marks that were still there beneath his cuffs. He pressed them gently, hearing Thaniel's intake breath and his sudden deep cough as he did so. 

Mori's heart clenched and it strengthened his resolve. The cough was already starting. It had to be done now.

"Trust me." He said, touching Thaniel's hand lightly before reaching down to pick up Six and rest his palm against her own. She nodded once before he put her down again. He then faced Thaniel. At that moment he wanted to reach over and Thaniel in his arms, right on the platform of King's Cross and kiss him in front of all present. He had never been that physically demonstrative to anyone before but for Thaniel he wished he could. Instead he made do with clasping Thaniel's hand again and squeezing it. 

Thaniel nodded and Mori stepped back to climb aboard onto the train, passing through to the compartment and sitting by the window. He could see Thaniel and Six through the window, steam and glazed eyes and he waved as the whistle blew forcing a smile. _It was only six months_ he told himself, it had to be done. It would be alright. He placed his hand to the window as the train began to move, looked at Thaniel's stricken face and wished he could do more.


End file.
